The Reunion
by SuitsAssociateJA
Summary: This story takes place following the confrontation between Harvey & Mike in the season two finale "War" Mike is distraught over losing Harvey's trust and as a result gets involved in an accident that nearly costs him his life. In a stroke of irony however, this accident proves to be only a mere turning point of it. This is my first chapter and first fic in general so please review!
1. Chapter 1

John Altmann

7/4/13

**The Reunion Chapter I**

"You're back in the Associate pool!" Harvey said angrily. His eyes communicated a pain that only a betrayal could incur.  
"Harvey come on!" Mike replied. The shame he felt from betraying his mentor eating away at his expression.  
"Turns out you're not the best lawyer I have ever seen in fact, you're fired." Harvey finished. Having washed his hands completely of the lawyer that had no degree and the kid he staked his reputation on.  
"No, he isn't." Jessica stated having entered the fray earlier in the confrontation.  
"What you're going to overrule me on that too?!" said Harvey livid that he even had the power to fire his _own _associate wrestled away from him.  
"You should go." Jessica said to Mike turning towards him.  
Mike had given one last glance to Harvey almost as if wanting it to serve as an apology, before exiting the bathroom. Mike could not think straight and he felt physically ill. He had to get away from Harvey, Jessica, and Rachel. He had to get away from Pearson Hardman altogether. Rachel saw Mike darting down the hall towards the elevator.  
"Oh hey Mike I was wondering if you ever sent that le-"Mike walked right through her, their shoulders colliding. She winced, an expression of hurt and confusion formed on her face but Mike kept walking straight ahead.  
"I didn't think I needed to tell you that because I didn't think you would ever betray me." The words replayed agonizingly in Mike's mind. Harvey's actions alone should have communicated this sentiment clearly but it was only when Mike heard it part from Harvey's lips that he felt the true depth of it. The sense of trust and camaraderie Harvey felt he had with Mike. Mike felt the horrible truth gnaw ceaselessly at the lining of his stomach, the acids of shame and guilt eating away at it. Mike knew he compromised that camaraderie the second things became too political and subsequently, too dangerous. When Jessica threatened to send Mike to prison for his fraud, his response only reinforced the conception that Middle America had of the legal world: It was comprised of nothing but sell outs. Mike burst through the doors of Pearson Hardman as the sun shone down brightly and a cool breeze permeated throughout. Mike could not honestly have given a shit. To him, the world might as well have been ravaged by tornadoes and wildfires, because that is what _his _world felt like. He hurriedly got on his bike and sped onto the road. He tried to focus on getting back to his apartment, getting back to his pot that he could light up and in an instant forget everything. However, Harvey words kept hammering away at Mike's conscience. Each blow becoming harder and more violent than the one that preceded it.  
"I didn't think you would ever betray me."  
"You're fired."  
"I didn't think you would ever betray me"  
"You're fired."  
"I didn't think you would ever betray me."  
"I'm sorry!" Mike screamed to the open air, tears streaming like a raging waterfall down his face. The torment that ensued in his mind proved to be a blitzkrieg of suffering  
"You're fired."  
"I didn't think you would ever betray me."

"Shut up Harvey just shut up!" Mike screamed.  
Mike was utterly broken and he rested his head on the handlebars of his bike. In that split second that he took his eyes off the road he was mauled by a car going 70MPH. The bike got sucked underneath the car completely destroyed and Mike flew off the car and hit the road. Mike's head made a loud thud upon landing and his eyes proved to be glazed over from the impact. Mike awoke a few minutes later in a room with two mysterious people standing at the opposite end. Mike squinted curiously at them before speaking.

"Where am I? Who are you two?"  
The woman smiled softly and scooped Mike up in a tender embrace, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Michael thank goodness you are alright!" Exclaimed the woman happily.

"You took quite a nasty bump there son. You could have easily been killed it really is a miracle you are alive." The man said smiling warmly as he patted Mike on the shoulder and drew him into a tender embrace of his own.  
It was then that it sunk into Mike's brain just exactly who these two people were. If he weren't so numbed with shock by the revelation the floodgates of his eyes would have violently opened.  
"Mom…Dad, it's…it's really you?" Mike said absolutely bewildered.  
"That's right Michael." His mother replied softly as if confiding a great secret in her son. "Son it's time the three of us had a talk about your gift and your recent actions at Pearson Hardman. Your mother and I have conversed thoroughly on the matter and feel you need our intervention if you are going to mend the fences with Harvey in order to fulfill your role in the coupe d'état that is set to occur between Harvey and Jessica.  
Mike tried to wrap around his head the information he just heard. He had not seen his parents for years and the first thing they wanted to discuss was work? Furthermore, what was this talk of a coup d'état from Harvey against Jessica? Sure things got very tense between them over Edward Darby and his role in the firm and yes Harvey now lost his chance at becoming managing partner and had to wolf down humble pie as a consolation prize but for Harvey to revolt against Jessica? It seemed like an outright absurdity to him no matter how compelling the evidence. He looked at his parents as his brows furrowed in confusion.  
"Are you saying…..you want me to help Harvey take Jessica down?" Mike finally articulated somewhat incredulously.  
Mike's parents shared a glance with each other before turning to face Mike.  
"Yes." Was all they said as Mike looked on in shock and awe.


	2. Chapter 2: The Genetic Triumvirate

John Altmann

7/4/13

**The Reunion Chapter 2: The Genetic Triumvirate**

Mike and his parents all sat in a circle in the middle of the white room. As Mike examined it thoroughly he realized that it looked as if the room went on forever. There was not a beginning to it nor was there an end. Perhaps even more significantly though, there was not a single door to speak of in this room. This prompted a hard gulp from Mike as he put his hand quickly to his tightening chest in an attempt to quell the anxiety that swelled inside him. As elated as Mike was to be reunited with his parents after all of these years, he had to get back to reality. He just wanted to get to his apartment and just be swept away by the sensations that only pot can provide. Apparently Mike's mother could tell what he was thinking because her face became scrunched with annoyance.

"Michael Ross you will not be smoking pot while we are together understand?! I hate the fact that you even have that filthy habit to begin with!" She finished angrily before collecting herself.

"But Mom I-"Mike began but his father had cut him off before he could protest any further.  
"Son trust me, in my college years I would have greatly sympathized with your dilemma but your mother is right. You want to be completely coherent for what we are about to discuss. The sheer gravity of what you are facing goes far beyond an inability to get high. Your very livelihood and the livelihood of all of those who love Pearson Hardman are at stake. Edward Darby and Jessica Pearson must be stopped." His father said giving his son a solemn look so as to convey the severity of the threat that those two posed to the entire firm.

Mike looked stunned. He tried desperately to speak, to make understanding with the information that had just been imparted to him. Moments later the words finally came to him.

"You smoked pot in college? Did you have a good supplier? You see this coffee cart guy I go to-"His mother smacked him in the back of the head while his father shook his head in disbelief.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT EVEN WITH YOUR LIVELIHOOD AND THE ENTIRE FIRM OF PEARSON HARDMAN AT STAKE ALL YOU TOOK AWAY FROM YOUR FATHER'S WORDS WAS THAT HE SMOKED POT IN COLLEGE?! THAT'S JUST GREAT MICHAEL THAT'S JUST FREAKING GREAT! HEY, MAYBE WHEN YOU'RE IN PRISON AFTER JESSICA HAS GOTTEN ALL SHE CAN FROM YOUR EIDETIC MEMORY YOU AND SOME GUY WITH A CHEESY SKULL TATTOO NAMED STEVE CAN START YOUR OWN GOD DAMN PLANTATION AFTER FINALLY BEING GRANTED PAROLE AFTER TWENTY YEARS! HOW DOES THAT SOUND MICHAEL?!" His mother shouted angrily at him as her face progressed from a peach white to a crimson red within minutes.

A somber look had overtaken Mike's expression. He bowed his head with his hands folded and seemed to be in a state of deep contemplation. After a few minutes he raised his gaze to meet his mother's eyes and spoke to her.

"Is Steve a hard worker or an expert in the area? You know because the weather lately has been fantastic and if he would be serious about it and we formed a business plan in jail, we could really turn a huge profit within a few months." Mike replied with a sly smirk on his face.

When he was a child he loved playfully tormenting his parents by drawing crayon pictures on the wall, or spraying them with water guns. He knew he could not stay with them forever so he wanted to recapture that feeling if even for a few moments because he knew he would never see them again. His Mother however, was not amused. She stared blankly at him almost unaware of her own shock.

"James you know how we talked about having another child before the accident?" His mother began surprisingly calm. "Well I have come to believe that children are overrated!"

Suddenly much to Mike's shock his mother produced a pillow out of thin air. It seemed that this metaphysical realm in which he currently resided had no laws by which it was governed. Mike did not have much time to ponder this idea however because his mother hit him across the face with the pillow and sent him flying across the room seemingly faster than the speed of light itself. Mike felt himself getting dizzy when it occurred to him that this world is malleable when concentration is applied to it. Mike thought real hard and in the blink of an eye found himself firmly on his feet.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Mike said to himself gleefully. "Now it is time for me to get back to my parents or rather, to bring my parents back to me!"

With that thought in mind Mike concentrated intensely until his parents appeared before him. They both seemed impressed with how quickly Mike figured out how to operate within this world.

"Remarkable you were able to deduce so quickly the mechanics of this realm!" said his father amused.

"I think what is even more remarkable is how fast you flew when I struck you with that pillow. What was his final distance James?" His mother inquired curiously.

Mike's father produced a tape measure and began covering the distance Mike traveled. He chuckled to himself when he finished measuring.

"Well Nina you set a new record! 5,000 meters darling! That is superb! I guess the weightlifting you have done in here really has had its payoffs!" His father said excitedly before kissing his wife on the cheek.

Mike dusted himself off and smiled at the sight of his mother and father's affection. He knew none of this was real, but he could not help but get lost in the happiness he was feeling. He was not thinking about his dissolving relationships at the firm, or what hidden intentions Darby harbored for it. In this moment, it was happiness unadulterated by the harsh reality that Mike Ross had come to know. This, Mike thought, was what pure joy had felt like. It had given him a greater high than anything the coffee cart guy had ever provided him.

"Yeah mom that really was impressive but let's sees if you can withstand this!" Mike said excitedly.

He then produced two giant super soakers and began firing at his parents. What came out of the water pistols wasn't a small stream of water however but an ocean so ferocious that not only did it drench both of Mike's parents, but it flooded the white room and turned it into a swimming pool in which they all swam joyously together. They were laughing and splashing each other for hours and Mike's father even did a cannonball off of a diving board 200 feet in the air. After hours of play they drained the pool and sat around a campfire roasting marshmallows for smores. Mike snuggled with his mom while his dad just watched smiling.

"I have really missed you guys." Mike said softly as he rested his head on his Mom's shoulder."

"We missed you too sweetie" replied his mother as she kissed the top of his head.

"It was so hard growing up without you guys. I know Grammy worked hard and she gave me such a loving home it's just….." Mike choked up and could not finish the sentence. The tears flowed gently from both eyes as the sight of his parents was the catharsis his heart had longed to experience for so many years.

His mother began crying with him, her sobs reverberating loudly amongst the stillness of the room. His father soon wrapped his arms lovingly around both of them and held them tight.

"It's okay son we understand." His father started soothingly. "We have been in so much pain these last few years. Lamenting the reality of all the birthdays and Christmases we missed. The sports games you and I never got to watch together…" His father paused to collect himself. "The nights when your Mother could not tuck you in and you had to do it alone. It has been so very hard." His father finished saying before burying his face in his wife's hair and releasing a muffled cry.

They all stayed like that for a good while. It felt to them as if nature had frozen the very force of time itself and allowed these three to indulge in this embrace. Finally Mike spoke up.

"Mom….Dad, I am ready. I want to make things right with Harvey as he has been like a big brother to me ever since Grammy died and he was the only one when I was adrift in drug use and shady business deals to take a chance on me and make me feel like I could be so much more than I was. He deserves to have his name on the door and I want to make that happen." Mike stated seriously as his eyes shone with exuberance and a confidence his parents had not seen in their son since he was a child.

"Well son you sure sound ready." His father replied with a sly smile. "It is of critical importance however that you understand that for your role in the coup going forward to be a successful one, you must remember not only where you are now but where you have been before." His father said.

"What your father is trying to say dear is well…we need to talk about your betrayal." She stated solemnly.

Mike gulped hard as his stomach tightened and his eyes narrowed. The strategy meeting of the genetic triumvirate had just commenced and Mike's world would never be the same again.


End file.
